


Is He Staring?

by xinnuh



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Markjin, THIS IS SO CUTE, fluff markjin, it's so sweet you get bitten by ants, markjin is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinnuh/pseuds/xinnuh
Summary: How do you define the word "Stare"?
Stare (verb) : to gaze fixedly and intently, especially with the eyes wide open





	

A Markjin Fiction  
 _1.8k words_

* * *

 

Hello.

 

I should start greeting myself to you, politely. My name is Park Jinyoung, a 20 year old student, studying at Seoul University under the Department of Performing and Visual Arts. I grew up with polite manners and a very strict living under both of my parents care. A clean freak, I am. I love tidying things up since I cannot stand the sight of an unorganized environment or room. I was born and raised at a district in Changwon City called Jinhaegu, where I spent most of my childhood playing with friends, studying and doing extra household chores for my family. Ever since I started studying over at Seoul University, I moved to the dormitory inside the school campus since it much less of a hassle and easier for one to join other University activities.

 

Seoul University has a lot of students enrolled, mostly trying to enrol under the course of Business Administration or on the Medical Field. Performing and Visual Arts Department has a lot of students but each and every one of us knew each other and hang around with each other a lot since we much see one another in one building. Majors consist of Fashion, Fine Arts, Acting, Music, Writing/Calligraphy, Dancing and I am an Acting major together with my best friend, Jackson. Three of our other friends are under different majors, Yugyeom in Dancing, Youngjae in Music and Bambam who is passionate over Fashion.

 

Jackson Wang from Hong Kong transferred here in South Korea because of family business and he had decided to study in Seoul University. He's one of my best-est friend, he makes us laugh and is outgoing, it might seem not like him but he really loves Acting. He processes everything he had learned and applies it on stage. May it be a Stage manager, Director or one of the Casts, he really takes everything seriously. He cheers me up when I feel down and treats me some churros when I'm on my lowest mood. He never bothers me when I read, because Yes, I love reading. He respect me as a person and as a person with a different sexual preference. He may be the oldest among the five of us but trust me, I tend to think that I am much more mature compared to him. Nevertheless, when Jackson is serious, he is serious.

  

Youngjae, our golden boy a great voice. He gets shy a lot but once you get to know him better he is actually sometimes a bully and a savage. He plays Overwatch a lot with that _blonde senior guy_ who majors dancing. They usually hang out at the PC Room and play Overwatch for five hours straight. Youngjae has a white Maltese dog named Coco, who litters around his dorm and I thank god and all other gods that I'm not his roommate. Jackson must've felt so frustrated seeing Coco's waste everywhere. He talks to me a lot regarding Coco's waste issues. Choi Youngjae who is a Dean's lister without even trying. A natural genius. He used to fail in his English History but by the help of the _blonde senior guy_ , he made it and passed English History. I must thank that guy when I get the chance.

  

Kunpimook Bhuwakul also known as " _Hey what's up it's your boy, BamBam_ ". Never knew how he came up with his lame nickname, and never want to know. He came from Thailand and with much insisting and black mailing his mother, he successfully went to South Korea to study fashion. During BamBam's earlier month in S.Korea, it honestly wasn't easy for him. But that was before he met us. When he finally got to know us, his life was much more at ease, learning Korean from us as by the help of Jackson, he succeeded enrolling himself by the second semester. He still is a freshman, after all. Just like Jackson, Bambam is also outgoing, a real energy pill I tell you, and I couldn't even catch up with his endless energy which sometimes by watching him drains my energy. Without a doubt, BamBam loves fashion, it is apparently what he loves ever since, but I still prefer my own sense of style. A dress shirt and slacks paired with my simple sandals or my black converse.

 

Kim Yugyeom. That rascal. Who is amazing in dancing, even at his young age he'd overpower some of the sophomores, even Jackson gets really jealous when he sees Yugyeom dance. Yugyeom may be a tease, especially towards me sometimes but he is actually an innocent, angel who loves nothing else more than dancing and of course, his friends.  He sometimes hang around with those two seniors, a guy with a raven hair like mine with a lot of piercings, he b-boys and the other senior I mentioned a while ago, _the blonde senior_ , he also dances and do martial arts tricking, flying basically everywhere. Yugyeom would sometimes ask for their advice and to be honest, it did help him improve, I should thank them sometime soon.

  

Suddenly, One spring time, I felt this unexpected feeling.

 

No, I wasn't ill mentally or physically but there was something I felt, something I call change or a possibility that there might be a possible change in me.

 

I got to realize what it was after a week of thinking.

 

It happened when we were hanging around at our University field, sitting on one of the benches beside the bull field, right outside our cafeteria.

 

_There's a guy who stares at me everyday_

 This guy had started staring at me basically last semester, as told to me by one, not-so-trusted source. "Dude he has been ogling at you since last semester. He stares at your ass, too" I quote as said by a friend, a not-so-trusted source, Jackson Wang.

 

 

He stares at me every day, I noticed.

_No Smiling_. He just stares at me with his piercing, almond eyes. His gaze resting on my features, on my figure, on my hair and sometimes he'd break it, talking to his friend. After he talks to him, he'd go back and stare at me. Making me uncomfortable and unsettling.

 

 

_No waving._

He sits there on the bench, motionless, arms over the table and eyes settles on me. He looked intimidating and calm. His beautiful, slender fingers sometimes would settle below his chin and sometimes would also grab his iced coffee, taking a sip from it, time to time. _But never tried using his slender fingers to wave at me_.

 

 

_No quick hellos._

He sits on the bench, unmoving. Together with his friend with a lot of piercings who occasionally gives him a weird look but he'd shrug it off, smug expression on his face. He doesn't talk even when we pass by each other or in one class (he and his friend failed a minor subject, no big deal). When we'd pass by each other on the dormitory hallway, he won't say a greeting or a smile. Nothing.

 

 

_Just Stares._

Just plain stares, he never was afraid that I'd catch him staring at me. When I would, he'd stare at my eyes, looks me in the eyes and I would be the one who draws back. Flush red and a fast heartbeat. I was intimidated and was shy. How could anyone just stare and not say anything? Did he want something from me? Or maybe my notes?

 

_Weird don't ya think?_

Weird how he just sits there and stares at me like it's the most normal thing ever.

Weird how he never tried to talk or approach me. His friend doesn't even care.

It's making me impatient, wanting me to come up to him and ask what his problem is. Is he asking for a fight or is there something on my face?

  

 

_That's what I thought at first_

_But then I realized,_

 If he wasn't asking for a fight or for my notes, then what is his problem? He is still staring, unmoving, eyes fixed on me while talking to his scary friend. Why do both of them look so intimidating? Is it because they are seniors and I'm only a junior? His friend also kept gazing at me from time to time. It's becoming more uncomfortable. His friend, his friend with a lot of piercing, let's call him _Mr Piercing_ , he is now smirking at me. And then resumed talking to _Mr Blonde_ right there. I give up. I gave up trying to understand this pair of seniors. I went back talking to my friends but Jackson gave me this weird look, a teasing look and he stole a glance towards _Mr Blonde_ over there. Then it occurred to me.

 

 

_Hey, maybe he likes me_

I thought about it for more than a week, still feeling him staring at me, I brushed it off and thought deeply to myself, questioning if he really does like me or am I just imagining a lot. I love daydreaming you see, so maybe I'm just thinking nonsense things. But still, I know that he is staring at me. Now, it's not a boring, plain stare but a stare like how Youngjae looks at Coco. Do I look like a pet to _Mr Blonde_? Am I a candidate of becoming his possible pet? Is that possible? Whenever _Mr Blonde_ does his homework or teach _Mr Piercing_ English I stare at him, observe him. Trying to solve the staring case, what if he is a serial killer? Trying to find a possible victim, maybe that's why his stare seemed so intimidating. Is Mr Piercing his henchman?

  

But it's weird now that he looks at me like he is analysing me, trying to analyse me like a geometry problem to be solved. He still stared at me. In the cafeteria. Out on the field. During our History class. It didn't feel creepy nor weird now. It's somewhat comforting, like a guardian angel protecting you. Now that I have mentioned it, he seemed to resemble like an angel. Almond, bright eyes, his pale skin, his blonde hair, that long, sharp nose, plump lips with a share of cherry and his canine, beautiful canine shows when he tells a joke to _Mr. Piercing_. He looked like an angel to me, a person so perfect without any flaws. His delicate, slender, beautiful fingers that makes you want to caress it and hold it for so long, intertwining you fingers with his. Whenever he practices his routines, he flies like an angel, so smooth somewhat gliding and his hair, his hair tousled softly up in the air whenever he flips. Oh how he looks like an angel amidst all the chaos around him, he never failed to stand out. He still stares, after telling _Mr Piercing_ jokes, he stares at me. After his practices, he stares at me. It became his habit to gaze, to check on me and without me knowing, _I was also staring back at him_.

 

**Message to the guy who stares:**

"Hi, I know you stare at me. But it's okay. Cause I stare back"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I made this one shot inspired by Blain M's poem called 'Sometime It's Okay To Stare' and by the first time I read it, I suddenly thought of Markjin like it's totally normal for them to pop out on my mind, I'm guessing all Markjin stans could relate on this one. I've reposted my fic from aff since it got a lot of views there. I hope ya'll find this cute same like how I feel, I'm still trying to think about making a sequel to this but in Mark's POV. Comment your suggestions and what you guys think about this work. Love y'all. Peace.


End file.
